Reading Session
by Skylo
Summary: Read it ;3


**_All he ever does is read. Maybe that's why he's so smart._**  
Butters sighed, resting his chin in his palm. This wasn't really what he'd meant by "hanging out at your house," but hey. Token was somehow infatuating when he was reading. Butters couldn't explain it.  
The dark-skinned boy sat with his knees pulled up, shielding the title if the book from Butters' view. He liked to bend the corners of the pages while he read, and bite his bottom lip. His brown eyes darted excitedly over each word, his nose growing closer as he neared the climax. He always has a dictionary nearby. It was ridiculous how fussy he got when he couldn't figure out a word. In fact, he hated to consult the dictionary, because the definition was always supposedly "on the tip of his tongue." He read books how some people play video games; religiously.  
Just when he could swear up and down that he knew what was going to happen, the story would reach a twist. He would only read books that were like that, mainly because he loved a challenge. And every time, without fail, he'd throw down the book and glare at it in frustration. Like a 5-year-old who discovered the square block won't fit through the circle hole. It was so cute.  
Butters was perfectly content to watch Token read. He was considerably close to the middle of the book, and Butters expected him to reach the twist any minute now. He giggled quietly at the thought. Token looked up.  
"What's so funny?"  
The blonde lifted his head from his hand, an admiring look in his eyes.  
"You."  
"What about me?"  
"You're adorable."  
Token lowered his knees, revealing the title of the book as _The Silver Chair._ A Narnia book, as Butters had suspected.  
"How's that? I'm not doing anything." he mumbled, shrugging his shoulders a bit.  
Butters twirled a lock of golden hair around his finger, staring off somewhere outside.  
"I dunno. You just are."  
Token smiled, standing up to take a seat beside him.  
"Am I boring you? Do you wanna do something else? Because we-"  
Butters studied Token, perched on the very edge of the cushion, his legs crossed with his arms folded. And the sad thing was, he could get away with sitting like that. Not just because he was rich, but because of how good he looked doing it-  
"Umm.._Hello?_"  
Token waved a hand in front of his face.  
"Eyes up here..."  
Butters jerked his head up involuntarily. "Huh? Wha-What were you saying?"  
Token scowled at him, looking cuter than ever.  
"I was _saying_ that if I'm not entertaining enough for you, we can always go out with the guys and chuck a couple water balloons at unsuspecting first graders."  
The other blinked dumbly, eyes slowly starting to drift away from Token's.  
"...N-No..I mean..that's alright I..I'm plenty entertained..."  
Token gave him an amused look.  
"I can see that..." he purred. The way he spoke made Butters' gaze flick back to his. He blushed, bumping his knuckles together and mumbling an apology. The dark-skinned boy ran his fingers through the other's hair and kissed him on the nose.  
"That's ok. Just keep your hands to yourself."  
Butters gave him a shy smile. "No promises." he joked half-heartedly. Token smiled back and gave him a small-but-satisfying kiss on the lips.  
Butters blushed darker and hurriedly stood up. He snatched Token's book from the armchair and returned.  
"Sit in my lap."  
Token raised an eyebrow at him, them just smiled and shook his head sadly. "No way, man."  
But it was clear that he wasn't completely averse to the suggestion. Butters noticed this and faked a hurt look.  
"Aww...why not?"  
"_Because,_ you'll get a boner."  
Butters squeaked nervously, paling.  
Token couldn't help himself. He laughed.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm not old enough for those!" Butters cried defensively.  
Token tapped his chin thoughtfully.  
"I suppose...Well alrighty then."  
He slid onto Butters' lap and opened his book, immediately becoming absorbed again. Butters wrapped his arms around Token and pressed his cheek against his side, following along. Butters was completely into reading all of a sudden. Well, reading like _this_ anyway.  
"Hey, Butters?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can I tell you something weird?"  
"Of course."  
Butters pressed his nose into his side. It tickled, but Token tried his best not to flinch away.  
"I don't like books with happy endings."  
Butters tightened his grip around his waist and frowned.  
"Why not?"  
Token shrugged, not taking his eyes off the book.  
"I dunno it's just so...cliché, you know? It's like, I don't _like_ it when there's a happy ending, but at the same time I'm kinda disappointed that there isn't one."  
"Uhh..I don't think I follow you there." Butters giggled.  
"Nevermind." he pouted, continuing his reading.  
Butters stifled a laugh in Token's shirt.  
"_You're still cute though..._"  
"Shut up, Butters."

~Fin~


End file.
